


History Lesson

by Luna_rose140



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Historical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: Chiron teaches Hazel and Nico everything they missed in history.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 64





	History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> No one really talks about how Hazel wouldn’t know about the civil rights movement and the same for Nico and the gay right movement (beside what Jason told him).

There was a room in The Big House that the Athena kids would usually use to tutor to year round campers. It looked similar to what Nico assumed to be a modern high school classroom. Though he was only going off of the 80s coming of age films Will had showed him. 

Chiron had though it a good idea that he should learn what happened in the world while he was indisposed in the Lotus Casino. He’d already connected the dots to who’d won the war. Seeing as that the world wasn’t under Nazi rule. 

So here he sat, in an incredibly uncomfortable wooden chair he may add, to learn the world history he had missed. At least he wasn’t alone in the unknowing. Hazel was sat in an equally uncomfortable wooden chair so his right. Both camp had thought it’d be easier in they both were taught together. Rather than doing two separate classes. 

Chiron had started off with the end of the war. Nico wasn’t very surprised by the outcome given what he had learned in school about the First World War. Hazel however was a bit disappointed to find out how Hitler went out. Calling him a coward. 

Then there was the never ending Vietnam War. It just kept going and going. The same with the Cold War, which confused both Gina and Hazel since it wasn’t in a cold place.

“So what you’re saying is my people just finally said enough is enough and the people listened?” Chiron had moved onto The Civil Rights Movement and as expected, Hazel was full of questions. 

“It took a lot of protesting and not just the peaceful kind, but yes eventually people did listen.” Chiron explains. 

Nico wasn’t sure the last time he saw Hazel this excited about something. She was stood from the uncomfortable wooden chair and was now leaning anticipated against the equally uncomfortable wooden desk. 

“Tell me More. Tell me the specifics. When did it start to take flight?” Hazel began bombarding Chiron with questions. 

“We’ll start with the segregation of the schools. Now in 1951 students in Virginia started protesting the overcrowded conditions of their schools. Eventually the NAACP joined there efforts and went to the Supreme Court. Though it did take a few years, eventually it began legal for white schools to start integrating black children into their schools.” Chiron starts. This calm Hazel down enough to be sitting back in her chair. Though she continues to lean forward patiently on the desk, awaiting to hear more. 

“Eventually more than just schools became integrated. Especially due to a woman named Rosa Parks. Who stood up for a young girl named Claudette Colvin who had refused to give up her seat for a white person on a bus in Montgomery, Alabama, a few months prior. Parks did the same and became a symbol, resulting in a boycott again the buses in Montgomery. After her arrest, actions were taken to allow integrated public bus travel.” Hazel was on the edge of her seat now. Nico was anticipating when she would fall. But she didn’t. 

Chiron went on to explain the march on Washington and Martin Luther King Jr. Then onto Malcom X and his involvement. Eventually leading to the Civil Rights Act of 1964. Which banned discrimination against race, colour, religion, sex or national origin. Then the Voting Rights Act of 1965. The assassination of Martin Luther King Jr. and finally the Civil Rights Act of 1968. 

“How are we only in the 70s?” Nico complained, dramatically bringing his head down to the desk. A long tired groan escapist his lips. 

Chiron continued with the lesson, completely ignoring Nico’s distress. Though the excitement that the Vietnam War was finally over was something. 

“We’re just gonna take another look at the end of the sixties for a moment.” Which earned a long groan from Nico. What more did he need to know. 

“You’ll want to hear about this Mr di Angelo.” Nico looked up to Chiron smirking at him. He wasn’t entirely sure why. 

“One of the major moments of the Gay Right Movement was riots in response to a police raid in 1969. What were later known as The Stonewall Riots.” Chiron was right. Which irritated Nico. He was interested.

Jason had told him the basics on the Argo II after the Eros incident. He knew that there were riots and protests that eventually led to the legalization of not only homosexuality but eventually marriage of same sex couples. He knew it was still stigmatized and illegal in some places in the world. He had a list of them on the wall of his cabin. He called it “Places I Pray I Never Accidentally Shadow Travel To”. 

“A woman by the name of Brenda Howard, who was a bisexual activist, originated the idea for week long pride events. Which led to the annual celebrations of Pride Month in June.” Chiron continued. Nico knew vaguely of the celebrations Chiron mentioned. Percy had mentioned that him and Annabeth had attended NYC Pride the year prior. He had gifted Nico a tiny Pride flag on a stick, which he kept pinned to a keepsake cork board in his cabin. 

Chiron continued on about the Gay Rights Movement. From Harvey Milk to in Canada the coming into effect of Section 15 of the Canadian Charter of Rights and Freedoms. Eventually came the AIDS epidemic in the late 80s and 90s. 

“So is it legal for a same sex couple to get married here?” Hazel asks before Chiron can move onto the next topic. 

“Unfortunately not yet. Though I’ve heard from some of my relatives that the current US president is making changes for that to happen in the near future.” Chiron explains sadly. Nico knew this. That had been one of the things Jason had mentioned to him. Though he didn’t quite understand it. Queer people had gone through so much pain and suffering, only for them to be told that they couldn’t love each other to their most potential. 

Chiron the moved on. Quickly covering something called Chernobyl. Obviously not wanted to talk about it much, due to it sounding like a massacre of nature spirits. Nico then asked how much radiation a demigod could take (hypothetically of course). Which earned an annoyed glare from both Hazel and Chiron. 

The dispersion of the USSR came at a bit of a shock to him though. This marked the end of the ever confusing Cold War. He remembered the lessons about Russia and co. back in the 30s. Though he wasn’t sure if he was remembering any of his old lessons correctly, given his swim in The River Lethe. 

“There wasn’t much historical importance in the 90s, besides what we already covered. Though if Mr. D had a say, I’d be showing you two the wonders of American 90s Television shows.” Nico wished that Mr. D had his way. He could do with a break from Chiron’s voice. 

“Nevertheless onto the 21st century. The first major event was 9/11. Which was an attack on two buildings known as the World Trade Centre in New York City.” Chiron continued. 

“Is this where that big pit with the memorial looking thing is?” Nico asks, having seen something along those lines during his time being homeless. 

“Yes it was. Did you by any chance take a look to see what it was about Mr di Angelo?”

“Nah. There was a Burger King around the corner and I was just making my way there.” 

“Well since you didn’t take the time them to learn, you’ll take the time now.” Nico sunk into his seat at the tone of Chiron’s voice as he continued on explaining the event. 

The class lasted about the day. Nico wasn’t entirely sure. He was bad with keeping track of time. One of the annoying things about his ADHD. He just knew that it was morning when he entered The Big House that morning and it was now just after sunset as he was leaving. He tiredly thanked Chiron for the lesson as he limped out the door. His right leg had fallen asleep somewhere during The Cold War. He shook it slightly as he made his way towards the front door. 

“It’s not funny.” He says as he hears Hazel giggle behind him. 

“It’s a little funny.”

“Well how else am I supposed to get the feeling back?”

“You could do a little dance. Get the blood flowing.”

“Absolutely not.” He scowled. Hazel burst out laughing at his attempt on intimidation. 

“What’s going on out there?” Mr. D poked his head out of the parlour doors. 

“We were just leaving.” Hazel said, suddenly becoming very interested in the looks of her shoes. 

“Chiron’s done then?” Nico nods. “Chiron you in for the next round?” Mr. D calls down the hall where Nico and Hazel had come from. Chiron appeared, this time in his wheelchair. Nico assumed it was so he could sit at the table. 

“I’m coming.” He’s said. 

“We’ll deal you in.” Mr. D retreated back into the parlour, but kept the doors open. 

“Dinner starts in an hour. You two can go rest. No need to attend any more classes today.” Chiron mentions, following Mr. D and colliding the doors behind him. 

“Wanna just hang out at the cabin?” Hazel asks once they’ve left the house. 

“Nah I promised Will I’d help out at the infirmary once I was done.”

“So how’s that going?” Hazel smirked. Nico pushed her slightly. 

“It’s going fine. Now but out. I gotta go.” Nico says before running in the direction of the infirmary. 

“Say hi to lover boy for me!” Nico just flipped her off as he ran. 

“Hey Nico. Will’s inside.” Kayla greets him once he reaches the infirmary. She’s sat outside tiredly sipping at an iced tea. 

Inside there aren’t any patients. Last week’s Capture the Flag hadn’t had any long term care type injuries. Though that usually didn’t last, this week would probably have a few. The Ares and Nike campers tended to get restless. 

Will was sat at his desk. His head against the desk. He’d fallen asleep. It wasn’t the first time Nico had caught him like this. Will tended to over work himself. 

“Hey Sunshine.” He said shaking Will slightly as to not scare him. 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” 

“Of course you weren’t Sunshine.” 

“Nico?” Will lifted his head. The one side of his hair was stuck to his head and face. Nico forced himself not to laugh. 

“Yeah I’m here.”

“I was gonna wait for you. I did. Then I-“

“Then you fell asleep. When was the last time you got a good nights sleep?” Will began to count with his fingers before eventually shrugging his shoulders. 

“Come on let’s go. Your bed is probably a better place to sleep than here.” Nico pulls him up to his feet and helped him out of the infirmary. Kayla wasn’t sitting outside anymore. Nico assumed she had gone to get ready for dinner. 

“But what about dinner?” Will asks when they make it to the Apollo cabin. 

“Do you still have the snacks from the last movie night?” 

“Yeah I hid some from Austin. He’s a monster.” Will giggles, whispering the last sentence. 

Nico drops Will onto his bed and reaches into Will’s “secret hiding place”. Which was just under his bed. The Apollo cabin was not known for their sneakiness. He grabs a Pop Tart package and hands it to the semi conscious Will. 

“Ooo Pop Tart.” Nico definitely does not giggle at that. Will hands him one of them before nibbling on the other. 

“How is it?” 

“Strawberryyyy.” Will answers, mouth full of Pop Tart so it comes out like “shtawbreeee”

“That’s nice.” Nico laughs. 

“Will you stay?” Will asks once they’ve finished the Pop Tarts. 

“You know the rules Sunshine.”

“But Annabeth got to stay in Percy’s cabin.”

“That was after Tartarus. A shared trauma that they had to work through together. You’re just tired and lonely.” 

“Still a valid reason Death Boy.” Will says matter of factly. 

“Fine.”

“Yay.” 

“But just this once.” Nico says, crawling into bed next to Will, who curls up next to him. 

They’d done this a couple times before during movie nights and at the beginning of their relationship when Nico still had constant nightmares about Tartarus. But this was the first time without a reason. 

“Goodnight Mr Lord of Darkness.” Will mumbles into his shirt. 

“Goodnight Sunshine.”


End file.
